Szelke et al., in European Patent Application No. 0,104,041 A1, disclose various polypeptide analogues. These analogues, useful as renin inhibitors, include polypeptide 1,2-ketoamides wherein the amide group comprises a peptidic function.
In Australian Patent Abstract No. AU-A-52881/86, Kolb et al. disclose new activated electrophilic ketone-bearing peptidase inhibitors. Among the analogues disclosed are polypeptidyl 1,2-hydroxy esters and 1,2-keto esters useful for renin inhibition.
Kubota et al., in European Patent Application No. 0,190,891 A2, disclose amino acid derivatives of the formula ##STR2## wherein when n=0, polypeptidyl 1,2-hydroxy esters are provided. These compounds are also disclosed as having activity as renin inhibitors.
Matsueda et al., in Japanese Patent No. J6 1078-795-A, disclose peptides of the formula ##STR3##
When X is ##STR4## Y is hydroxy, A is a single bond, and R.sub.3 is optionally protected carboxy, acyl; 1,2-hydroxy esters and 1,2-hydroxy ketones, useful as renin inhibitors, are provided.